Harry Potter and The Order OF The Mages
by Mystical Enchantra
Summary: Harry is in fifth year and is facing alot of challenges... he leaves the wizarding REALM behind to train in another realm... He will be making new allies and friends to help relinquish the dark... so please read and review to tell me what you think
1. The Abuse

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclamer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ A bit of Angst  
  
And also a response to the Severitus'Challenge.(slightly)  
  
Chapter 1- The Abuse  
  
Dursleys'(3. am)  
  
Hunch in the corner of the cupboard under the stairs sat a teenager who has raven black hair and emerald green eyes.He was no ordinary boy for he is portrayed as The-Boy-Who-Lived..but no one knew what was going on at the Dursleys' all summer..  
  
Clutching to his left arm close to his body.trying to cut out the pain..and was suffering in silence..this was what happen the day he got back from Hogwarts for the summer after finishing his fourth year.  
  
The Dursleys did not forget about about the incident played by the Weasley twins on Dudlekins (ewww)..the tongue lengthening was really a big freakish thing to do(Petunia).He will not stand for any of this abnormality in this house(Vernon)  
  
The minuet Harry stepped into the house, he was dragged and shoved roughly towards the wall. Vernon was hitting him like a murderer, he blamed Harry for his unstable business at the Grunnings ( his company).the sales has slow down considerably and was heading toward bankruptcy.  
  
Currently ,he was nursing his broken arm and some cuts and bruises he got from Vernon Dursley and Dudley. Every night the beating and injuries gets worse. They would use anything they can find that can hurt Harry in any way.(How cruel) He uses his belt and a whip to hit Harry on his back and handcuffed him to the wall so that he would not run away and stayed in place  
  
'I'm lucky I didn't bring Hedwig back with me this summer' though Harry ( Albus Dumbledore ,headmaster of Hogwarts requested that Harry left Hedwig with Ron or Hermione or leave her in school so that his location can be hidden. Extra protection wards have been put up around the Dursleys to ensure the safety of Harry since the raise of Lord Voldemort (He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named).  
  
' I hope that Hedwig's okay' 'I don't know what I'll do if she comes and find me' "Argh." 'God this really sucks' he groans in pain .' Luckily my legs aren't broken'  
  
A few weeks after that..(in Dumbledore's Office)  
  
Albus Dumbledore is disturbed by a very strong force. It feels very pained and endured a lot of suffering from the energy waves he was receiving.He was very disturbed indeed..  
  
'I might want to check on Harry . See if he is okay. I hope the Dursleys are treating him well' 'Hermione and Ron informed Dumbledore of Harrys' well being every week to ensure that the Muggles were treating him right'  
  
He walks toward the fire place with summoning powder in hand and threw it into the heart of the fire and half-shouted "Severus Snape." Severus Snape , the potions master and professor of Hogwarts' head appeared bouncing up and down in the green flame.  
  
"Yes headmaster, what can I do for you?" weariness was shown on his face., he has just got back from a Deatheater meeting and it wasn't very good news at all. Voldemort seems to be regaining his power rather rapidly and he nearly was found out as the Spy for the Light Side.  
  
"Severus, if it's not to lightly to ask of you.I would like you to check on Harry Potter at Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey if you don't mind" at this Severus' face turn to a expression of shock' why would the headmaster sent me to check on him' ' did he find out about his true parentage' 'Oh No!. It can't be ..Nobody knows except Remus Lupin and Sirius Black' 'What am I going to do' trying to keep his face intack and remain in a calm and cool expression.." Yes headmaster but what is the reason for this step to be taken if you don't mind me asking? "he said with a slight growl and there seem to be a slight reluctant ness in his voice.  
  
"Thank you Severus .and please inform me if there is any suspicious things lurking around if you know what I mean 


	2. The Rescue

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclamer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ A bit of Angst  
  
And also a response to the Severitus'Challenge.(slightly)  
  
Chapter 2- The Rescue  
  
"Thank you Severus .and please inform me if there is any suspicious things lurking around if you know what I mean .  
  
"Yes, Albus"  
  
Later that day at Privet Drive..  
  
A man apparated just outside the apparation wards surrounding the Dursleys' house. He walked lightly towards the Dursleys' house. This person was dressed all in black with his cloak bellowing behind him. He was to investigate the surrounding perimeter before making a move..  
  
His move could be prove fatal if there were to be any spies currently surrounding the area stated. This man was Severus Snape. He was to take extra precautions when dealing with the-boy-who lived because he is a spy working for the light side and a current *not so loyal* death-eater to Lord Voldemort.  
  
"What has that boy got himself into this time. Can't even live through the summer holidays without being in trouble" murmured Snape under his breath. His light footsteps echoes through the quiet street .  
  
He finally reach the door step of the Dursleys'..  
  
"Ah.. Finally made it to the wonderful house who holds the ever so spoilt brat.."  
  
But what he didn't know what was about to happen if he were to face the-boy- who-lived in his.ermm.current condition.at the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
******************************************************************** While Severus was trying to decide which steps were to be use to check on Harry especially in the middle of the night in the MUGGLE world..  
  
Ragged breathing was heard from the cupboard under the stairs. His breath was shallow and slow. As if he were under the Cruciatus curse .This curse is one of the three unforgivable curses mostly used by the Dark side.  
  
Today, Harry was severely in pain as his uncle and cousin abused him earlier this afternoon and before they went to bed. Harry did not finish his chores that day and was badly beaten with a whip, a belt, and a bat as his punishment. Just after the abuse., Harry 'earned' new injuries , a broken ankle, a severed kneecap, he dislocated his left elbow , a few crack ribs and bruises as well as cuts all over his body.  
  
Harry now stared at his mangled arm. "How am I gonna get to school like this.. Gods sakes.I can't even walk 'anymore'.this has gone too far.I wish some one would just hear my prayer and come and take me out of this place forever.." He said in a very low voice." And now I'm even stuck in this cupboard with my school trunk..(Hedwigs' cage is with her)..argh.."  
  
Harry looked at his wristwatch, it's 11.59 p.m on July the 30th " Just one more minute is my 15th birthday.. I hope Hedwig doesn't come and find me and deliver presents" He mumbled under his breath as he felt a ticklish feeling and the feeling suddenly turned into pain. Harry grasped in pain as though his whole body was on fire..  
  
" What's happening to me..the pain isn't coming from my scar?" his voice stated clearly audible to the human ear.  
  
He started growing rapidly,he felt his hair grow longer, his fingers were becoming longer and sharper . He felt his legs grow longer and started to pain as his trunk was an obstruction for his leg space Harry started to groan in pain.and this did not go unnoticed by the figure standing at the front door...  
  
******************************************************************** ' Where's that noise coming from.it sound painful as though somebody is being tortured' he know when he hears a persons voice. .it comes from the experiences being a formal death eater.  
  
' It sound very painful and as though it's happening NOW.OH SHIT SHIT SHIT.. what if some death eaters already entered the house..I must do something' he started to panic. guilt started appearing on his face because he took his own *sweet time* to get to the Dursleys'.  
  
" it sounds like Harry's voice..but it might not be..this voice is deep and mature" murmured Severus.." But anyway ..i must check it out in case anything happen.Alohomora.." he said softly and the door click with just the same velocity as his voice..  
  
He squinted his eyes to see the darkness that has been laid out before him..  
  
' Now where is that sound coming from.' he took a few steps into the house. He could see a bit of shadow of every object.It does help when you stay in the dungeons that long without much sunlight..  
  
"Lumos." the tip of his wand glowed with a misty blue light.Now he can hear a slightly ragged breathing coming from somewhere near the stairs.." There must be a door here some where." searching the wall under the stairs to find a door knob or something like that. ".ahhh.. here it is.what it's locked" growling slightly. He pressed his ears on the door to make sure that the sound was coming from inside the cupboard.His suspicions were correct.  
  
He open the cupboard door quietly as so not to disturb the Muggle occupants upstairs. He was totally 100 percent and terrifyingly shocked to see the person inside the cupboard.He grasped in horror as he sported the Hogwarts Crescent on the trunk that was inside the small cupboard altogether..  
  
'OH MY GOD.TELL ME IT ISN'T HARRY .PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN'T' to confirm who it was with the trunk he gathered up his courage(A/N: wow!! Does He Have Courage??/¿¿¿)  
  
"Harry.Is that you ?.." the youth slowly open his eyes and stared into deep obsidian ones that belongs to Severus.  
  
"Professor Snape.what are you doing here..Get out of here before they come after you.Hurry up" whispered Harry and trying to stay conscious at the same time.the pain was not becoming bearable either .  
  
"Harry , what have they done to you" he asked gently trying not to startled the boy as well as helping him out of the cupboard ..but before doing so.. he cast a silencing charm around the cupboard as not to wake up the Dursleys'.  
  
"Quiet Harry..Easy now.easy..easy.." worry and almost panic was hinted in his voice .he helped Harry out of the cupboard with much difficulty.  
  
"Argh.. Professor. .please ..it hurts.."  
  
"Okay..but before I move you anymore.could you please tell me the injuries you have as I cannot decipher the injuries you have in the position you are in"  
  
"Argh.I have a broken ankle, a severed kneecap, a dislocated his left elbow , a few crack ribs and bruises as well as cuts all over my body ,a broken arm.argh.and hell a lot of pain.."  
  
Severus then banished Harry's trunk and school think back to Hogwarts and levitated Harry out the door.  
  
" How much have you been exactly eating this summer, Harry?" asked Severus.. He didn't need thinking twice about how exactly Harry grew this big in just a couple of weeks to be precise 3 weeks.  
  
They reach the end of the apparation ward and from there they apparated back to Hogwarts where the headmaster is waiting for them.  
  
'Boy,.. is this gonna be a shock when I reach there' though Harry. ' I have A LOT of questions I need to ask the headmaster'... 


	3. The Treatment and Healing

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclamer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note: 1.I Thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed (Eowyn Potter, Chaos kid, Lady Artemis and Black Dragon)  
  
2. *"..."*= mental link connection  
  
Chapter 3- The Treatment and healing.  
  
" How much have you been exactly eating this summer, Harry?" asked Severus.. He didn't need thinking twice about how exactly Harry grew this big in just a couple of weeks to be precise 3 weeks.  
  
They reach the end of the apparation ward and from there they apparated back to Hogwarts where the headmaster is waiting for them.  
  
'Boy,.. is this gonna be a shock when I reach there' though Harry. ' I have A LOT of questions I need to ask the headmaster'...  
  
Back at Hogwarts...  
  
A faint 'pop' can be heard at the end of the apparation wards.Severus Snape made it to Hogwarts in one piece and still levitating the so called mangled body of his student, Harry Potter..  
  
'God.. he's already unconscious.. and he didn't even answer my question .. he's so thin as if he hasn't eaten anything but yet how can he grow until this BIG..and he's just 15. he looks like he's 17 or older.' Grumbled Severus under his misted breath .  
  
'I better head back to the school, grounds before we're sod out..' 'Now , how am I going to tell the rest of the staff , Sirius and Remus about THIS..' 'Oh Boy.. this is going to be very difficult to explain even to the boy..'  
  
All the way walking at a quick pace back to Hogwarts , Severus was muttering under his breath about the way he's going to put his explanation about what's going on about Harry. About his physical changes for example..  
  
Harry's voice sounds deeper and surly yet calm , confident and soothing. Look at his legs, how can they 'sprout themselves ' in just three weeks. He's definitely very much taller than before ..  
  
Before he left Hogwarts for the summer , he was just a mere 5"2'.. okay.. that's pretty short for a fourteen year old boy.. and now he's around the likes of 6"4'..  
  
'How the hell did he grow a feet or more taller in just a few weeks and besides even if you explain it as a growth spurt of a feet would be a lot considered it only in just 3 weeks.. For Heavens Sake. THREE WEEKS. I must be hallucinating '  
  
'ah but maybe Poppy can explain about his condition and about his growth when we reach the Hospital wing..' He mumbled under his breath when he reached the giant oak doors that leads inside the castle.  
  
From there, he conjured a stretcher and hurried to the hospital wing at a rather "fast' pace considering the injuries that has bestowed on the boy.Just before he reach the hospital wing.. he reached out with his mental link searching for the headmaster..  
  
*" Albus.Harry is in a very bad shape right now..Would you come to the Hospital wing immediately.. I'm heading there right now !!"*  
  
*" Severus, what do you mean that Harry is in a very bad shape.. you brought his to the castle .. I'm sure his injuries is not all that bad until you need to bring him here.. those muggle relatives of his wouldn't dare try anything on him. would they?"*  
  
*" Oh never mind that.. JUST COME TO THE HOSPITAL WING! "*  
  
*" Alright alright ..keep the ^grease^ on ..sheahh.."*  
  
*" Grrrrrrr.. I'll get you for that Albus.you mark my words "*  
  
A faint chuckle could be heard over the other end of the mental connection..  
  
What the headmaster didn't know was how he was going to react to the state Harry is in and he shock he is going to receive when he arrives at the hospital wing where Severus is waiting for him.  
  
Back at the Hospital wing  
  
"POPPY. I NEED YOUR HELP.. A STUDENT HAS BEEN INJURED." Severus bellowed . the echoes could be heard throughout the otherwise silent castle.  
  
'How in tarnation did a student get hurt when there are no students around at the moment.. but by the sound of his voice ..it must be serious.. better go and check it out' though Poppy as she was still severely shaken by Severus' booming voice.  
  
Severus laid Harry on one of the Hospital beds and continue on his charade to find Poppy.  
  
At the same time Poppy got out from her office to find a very tired Severus..  
  
" What is it Severus. do you need the potion to treat the after effects of the Cruciatus curse or is there something else you want.." ask a calm and compose Poppy.  
  
"Poppy..it's not the time for joking around.. Harry has been hurt and would you please come and treat him.. he's badly bruised and severely beaten ..he's in a coma now and loss quite a lot amount of blood." Snapped Severus  
  
"Why didn't you say so." she quickly said as she quickly gather all the potions and healing items together with her wand and then she hurried to the side of the said person.  
  
Poppy grasped in horror at the sight that greeted her. The injuries are so serious until the features of the boy/man is barely recognisable or sad to say beyond recognisance.  
  
" Severus, who is this on the bed.. I afraid I don't recognise him as one of our students. I need his personal information on medical records before I can use any potions on him.." stated Poppy as she scan Harry's body while giving treatment to him..  
  
" For gods sake Poppy.. this person on the bed is Harry Potter. Can't you tell it's him.. he bet he spent more time here than all the other Hogwart Students altogether." Severus said almost shouting..(A/N : my.. is the potions master 'WORRIED' ).  
  
"Oh My God.it can't be.this can't be Harry.. Well. I mean he doesn't even look like Harry." said poppy as she started whimpering about his condition.  
  
"POPPY .JUST TREAT HIM.. I'll be back with the staff and the headmaster and we will see what are we going to do about this.."Severus shouted . He was near hysterics ..' how can anyone do this to a child..'he practically shrieked in his mind..  
  
When that happen everybody who has a mind connection with him cringed at his though..  
  
Just as he was about to yell again a hoard of people burst in through the doors.  
  
" Severus, is the student really hurt that bad?" asked Madam hooch.. She flew all the way from the Quidditch pitch.  
  
" I'm afraid so.. take a look for yourselves .."  
  
The sight of Poppy running around with empty vials and full one was almost driving them into total shock. She quickly heal all the injuries, bandage here, clean there and all those stuff.  
  
The Professors that are present to see Poppy almost into hysterics healing a single student is Prof. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Vector, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Madam Hooch and a few more additional on/off staffs like Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as they are all doing some mission for Dumbledore as well as Mr. Weasley who is on a job from the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Who did this to him and who is he?" cried Prof McGonagall.  
  
"I'm afraid he is one of your students Minerva.." Snape said solemnly.  
  
"Well who is it then?" asked Mr Weasley  
  
As they all took their places around the bed to study the wizard laying there and to prepare for the shock that is about to be told . They all take in a deep breath waiting for the answer from Severus as he is the only one who knows about the identity of this youth..  
  
"This patient here is .. is.." It was hard to say it out .Severus voice was cracking up in anger and in grief..  
  
"Bloody Hell ..WHO IS IT, Sev? You're driving us nuts with the suspension" argued Sirius.  
  
"Well.. it's... it's..Harry Potter." Severus said with his head down.  
  
Of course needless to say, they were in complete , total shocked, stunned and anything you can describe terrified. They were gapping like gold fishes or there is something hot in their mouth.  
  
" This can't be.. Harry.. no, no , it's not true." Shrieked Minerva almost near to Hysterics. She was holding back her tears at he sight that see saw.. Her student , the best Gryffindor Seeker and a lovable person sustained injuries beyond imagination..  
  
"Harry." cried Sirius and Remus.  
  
"...." The others were in total shock to even say a thing..  
  
" This is the worst day of my life.I'm sorry Severus if I didn't believe you about how serious Harrys' condition is" stated Albus.  
  
" How can they do this to a child... worst of all to Harry.." Authur Weasley stated solemnly..  
  
" This is a very serious business.Poppy, can you give us the full reports of the injuries please.." asked the headmaster gently trying not to break into tears at seeing Harry at his state..  
  
" Well for now..Harry is in a coma." Poppy said her voice cracking  
  
The other grasped and they calmly prepared for the blow that is about to come..  
  
"..he has a broken leg, a broken arm, a broken ankle, a severed kneecap, a dislocated left elbow , a few cracked ribs and bruises as well as cuts all over his body for external injuries which I have mended it quite well but it still needs some more treatment to ensure the limps are able to regain movement. As for his internal injuries.. I can't describe it.it seems that some of his organs are not functioning properly.." said Poppy calmly trying to hold back tears." We can only hope for the best and make a miracle happen."  
  
All of them were very angry at the person who done this to Harry.. but they need proof from Harry to testify against that person..  
  
Exactly 30 minutes later, something strange happening..  
  
Harry's whole body was glowing and was giving off a faint cover of gold with a mixture of silver.  
  
" What's happening to Harry?" asked Remus.  
  
" I don't know. SIRIUS ..DO NOT TOUCH HIM..HE'S PROTECTED BY THAT GOLDEN GLOW" Shouted Albus..  
  
" What do you mean protected" retorted Sirius.  
  
" It's some form of ancient magic.. if you disturb the process , you will die " said Albus coolly ask try not to get into panics..  
  
Suddenly all of the injuries that has bestowed on Harry begun to heal itself .not a single scab or bruise can be seen. not even a scar left behind.. his eyes started to flicker open.. behind those green depths there is a faint glow of gold in his eyes..  
  
" Where am I." he slowly turned his head toward the people present in the room." Oh.. hello Professors, Sirius, Remus and Mr Weasley.."  
  
They were all gaping at him.. 


	4. Shocked

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour ( Romance coming up probably next chapter)  
  
Note: 1.I Thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed (Eowyn Potter, Chaos kid, Lady Artemis and Black Dragon, ER and anonymous reviewers )  
  
Chapter 4- Shocked  
  
They were all gaping at him..  
  
Harry just mysteriously woke up from a state of coma including glowing golden a bit briefly was enough to shock anyone out of their wits not to mention out of their minds.  
  
" Is there anything wrong Professors.. Why are you all staring at me?" Harry hesitantly ask not knowing the reason for their strange behaviour..  
  
" Harry.. can you please look at your hands and kindly after that your whole being.. maybe you can explain your. ahh.. .ermm.. changes" said Professor Dumbledore after regaining his composure.  
  
The others were too shocked to even blink their eyes.  
  
" What do you mean by checking out about my physical changes." asked Harry not knowing about what the headmaster was talking about until he took a look at his hand and then his whole body,..".. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.." needless to say, he was scared out of his toes..  
  
" WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME.GET IT OFF ..GET IT OFF" shouted Harry at the Professors still standing rooted to the spots and still gaping.  
  
Harry was shocked to the max.what he didn't understand was why he was suddenly all grown up and was left without a single bruise, scar and pain ..as well as why he was his body covered in a thin mist of golden glow..  
  
Sirius and Remus were quickly by the headmasters side hoping to calm Harry down without touching him as the golden glow was still emitting strongly from beneath his skin..  
  
" Harry, Harry.. please calm down.. if you don't ..you might hurt yourself in the process not that I doubt you will "said the headmaster in a soothing voice.  
  
"Okay.. Okay.. Breath , Harry old boy, breath.. you can stay calm" Harry stated as he take in slow breaths and started meditating..  
  
He did meditating often to take his mind off things so that he will be able to sleep without much hesitation at night.. he then remembered the Dursleys' and what they did to him..  
  
' and that means they have seen my injuries.. but how did my injuries heal itself.. I definitely need an explanation." Though Harry as he was trying to sort out his mind..  
  
"Harry.we need to know how you suddenly emit a misty shade of gold on your skin and how did you get your injuries to heal itself that quickly. About your physical changes and how you've gotten those injuries" asked Dumbledore in a soft but firm voice..  
  
"Ermm.. Sir.. I was also meaning to ask you how I got this glowing bit on my skin and how did I grow to THIS current physical state. All I remembered was I was in pain but the pain did not come from my scar.. How do you explain that sir.? With all due respect but I still don't know what's happening to me" enquiring about the glow that is surrounding him..  
  
" That is what I cannot explain Harry.. you see.. I asked professor Snape here to check on you to see whether you were alright when I felt a strange energy surrounding a 1000 mile radius. I was hoping you could tell me all about from when you left Hogwarts until here in full detail please.." explained the headmaster..  
  
The rest of the Professors just nod their heads in agreement as well as Remus, Sirius and Arthur (Mr. Weasley). Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Sprout and Madam Hooch were already crying while Prof. Flitwick , Remus, Sirius, Arthur, AND EVEN PROF. SNAPE was trying to hold back tears at seeing Harry..( A/N : wow.. I made the prof.s and even Snape cry..how touching?)  
  
Harry was dumbfounded at the sight of his Professors and his Godfather..' Well.. that wasn't expected.. even Snape is going to crying.. what is the world coming to.. oh well.. I guess I will just play along..' though Harry.  
  
Well Harry felt a bit of shame as he can't really explain to his Professors about his injuries but how does he tell them.. you can't expect he'll say that he can't defend against his own muggle uncle when his chores are not done.. well practically, everybody in the house loathes him.. but worst of all, he IS A WIZARD and he can't do anything about it..  
  
' Oh well, I must well give it a shot .well no harm done ..but this will be a bit embarrassing ." though Harry timidly..  
  
" So. what happened? " chorused those present at the room  
  
Even Snape, the ever anti-Harry was waiting for his answer.. in fact he was anxious to hear his explanation.  
  
" Well ..it's like this Professors.. the time I got off the Hogwarts Express and step into the Dursleys' car back to Privet Drive, I was already been given chores to do when I set foot into the house later that day.."  
  
" They made me do the dishes after dinner and supper.. paint the fence and wash the toilets. When I got back that day. but I didn't managed to finish painting the fence and Uncle Vernon got angry and he.and he." Harry said quietly..  
  
" Take your time Harry.. what did he do?" ask Remus.  
  
" . he beat me up with a cane, whip and a plank of metal.." whispered Harry .  
  
" WHAT.. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PIG" shouted Sirius and Severus together . As they finished the turn their heads away from each other..  
  
" what did he do the next day?" ask Prof. McGonagall.  
  
" Well." said Harry hesitantly as he know what their reaction would be..".he gave me another list of chores to do that day before he went to work.. He didn't mention anything about the incident the night before.."  
  
" Well. what did he ask you to do..?" asked Arthur.  
  
" He ask me to mow the lawn, wipe the windows of the house, paint the garage door, weed the garden, scrape the extra concrete of the driveway and help Aunt Petunia with preparing lunch and dinner.." said Harry while counting it off his fingers.  
  
" When were you supposed to finish the tasks given in the morning , and did they give your fair share of your meal to you since you help preparing it.. you're far way too thin" said Prof Flitwick while observing Harry..  
  
" Well, I was supposed to finish the chores later that day before Uncle Vernon comes back from work and they only.. they only gave me a small piece of stale bread and a half a glass of water after that.." said Harry remembering very well the torture he had to go through.  
  
Everybody in the room took in a deep breath or/and grasped.. this news was very unexpected indeed. imagine doing all that chores in just about less than 12 hours.. It's madness( don't you think).  
  
" Since my Uncles' business is dropping to rock bottom and he always comes back drunk.. he takes out his anger and frustration on me. His excuse for his business is my 'freakiness' and ' abnormality'." explained Harry.  
  
This really was unexpected.. The female Professors begins to cry again..  
  
' By the rate they are going.. they are going to flood the whole school. that's surprising. even Poppy is crying' though Harry looking at the grief stricken Professors .  
  
" Something must be done about this . This issue cannot be gone unhindered.. Mark my words Vernon Dursley wherever you are" said Dumbledore in pure rage.." I'm going to speak with the M.O.M. about this.. you will not be staying there ever again Harry. but can you continue with your story again please.. sorry for the interruption" apologised Dumbledore in a very calm manner.  
  
So on and on Harry went on talking . everybody was intensely listening to what Harry is saying. By the time he has finished, they were all gaping at him like a gold fish.  
  
' Well, that went very well indeed' though Harry who is in a very sarcastic mood this evening due to reviving the past events.  
  
The Professors then went into a huddled circle away from Harry and discus about what has to be done and how to answer Harrys' question about his Physical changes.  
  
" Well.. can I ask you a favour Harry, if it's not to much to ask of you?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
" Yes, of course sir, fire away" said Harry.  
  
" We decided that you should be tested magically, physically and mentally about your changes that we cannot explain.. Do you mind if we start as soon as you are ready?" ask Dumbledore.  
  
" Yes sir, I can't wait for the results .. I want to know what's going on inside me.. and all of this weird stuff that is happening to me" replied Harry enthusiastically .".. what will I be test on , sir, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
" Well Harry, we will be reviewing with you about Transfiguration monitored by Prof. McGonagall, Potions with Prof. Snape, DADA with Remus, CoMCs with Hagrid, Charms with Prof Flitwick, Arithmancy with Prof. Vector, Duelling with Sirius, Herbology by Prof. Sprout and wandless magic with myself" answered Prof Dumbledore.  
  
" Okay then.. when do we start.." asked Harry getting excited..  
  
' Ron's going to go bonkers if I told him about this and Hermione will be so "proud" that I will be following in her footsteps( hopefully not)' though Harry of the possibilities of his friends' reactions..  
  
'eheheh I can't wait'  
  
"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN" shouted Harry..  
  
All the Professors were shocked by the sudden outburst, all they have in thoughts was ' Has the boy gone mad.. he's taking tests in almost every subject and he says it's going to be fun."  
  
' Has he gone mad Albus?" The staff asked telepathically to the headmaster. 


	5. The Suprise

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour (Romance coming up probably next chapter... dunno when)  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed (Eowyn Potter, Chaos kid, Lady Artemis and Black Dragon, ER and anonymous reviewers)  
  
2. Sorry for the delay.. I was very busy with the house work hence can't do any typing... Thanks for waiting. hope to upload the next chapter before my school starts in another week.  
  
*"."*= mental link  
  
Chapter 5- Surprised  
  
'Has he gone mad Albus?" The staff asked telepathically to the headmaster.  
  
The next day, Harry was feeling like he has no injuries at all... He was running around like his usual self. Playing pranks on the Professors and such... Sirius and Remus (the Marauders) were trying to keep up with him in playing pranks on Prof. Snape... They were really OUT OF BREATH.  
  
*" Remus... i really need to take a breather... I can't keep up any longer..."*  
  
*" Oh come on Padfoot, he's so young and energetic; he's following in James footsteps as he thinks of James as his father... Well we can't really say that James is not HIS father. SOMEONE will probably kill us"*said Remus.  
  
*" Come on, Moony... We've been running after Harry to try to keep up with him the whole day... I need a rest; I'm getting to old for this, Pleaseeeeeee!!!!"*whined Sirius.  
  
*" Oh alright, we better go to some place safe away from Harrys' enthusiasm and Severus wraith."* said Moony almost lazily.  
  
*" Thank you Thank you Thank you, I owe you one."* Sirius was leaping up and down all over the place...  
  
*" I though you said you were tired?"* asked Moony  
  
*" I am tired... Why do you ask..."* said Sirius in confusion.  
  
*" Then why are you jumping up and down."* ask Remus full of curiosity.  
  
Sirius couldn't reply so he just grinned sheepishly...  
  
Harry was looking all over the castle for Sirius and Remus to check out his latest pranks on Peeves the Poltergeist. Finally he was to pooped out looking for them... he just rest and wait until it's time to go to the headmasters' office for his tests and reviews.  
  
Just about five minutes to ten, Harry made his way to the headmasters' office... He reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the stairway that leaded to the office...  
  
"Lemony Lemonade" Harry said and the statue jumped aside allowing Harry to pass.  
  
He walked up the stairs toward the headmasters' office. When he reached a door he took a deep breath realising that he didn't know what the test was all about. Nervously he knocked on the door waiting for a cue to go in. Just right then  
  
"Come in Harry, We've been expecting you. You're punctual as usual" said Dumbledore with the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Hello Professors, Hagrid, and Sirius" he greeted.  
  
"Well Harry, shall we start with our test." Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I'll start as you are ready" said Harry still feeling nervous.  
  
"Okay, then .First you will have a oral exam on Herbology. Shall we start.. Prof. Sprout if you please." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay Harry, shall we begin ... I will ask you questions on plant and herb and its uses and disadvantages... Shall we begin" said Prof. Sprout as all of them as in a semi circle with Harry in the middle  
  
"Yes.. .' said Harry while fidgeting with his fingers.. Dumbledore saw this and chuckled realising that the boy was indeed nervous as he doesn't know what to expect.  
  
"Where would you get Filibile leaf and what is it used for..." question Prof. Sprout.  
  
"Filibile leaf is found at the top of every ant hill and it is use to make a repellent against the powdered Tickely trunk..." answered Harry without even thinking about the question...  
  
(The test goes on in question by: Prof Sprout and answers by: Harry)  
  
"Where can you find Kopperati bark and what it is use for...?" "It's found in the southern region of Ireland and is use to dilute the extraction juice from The Binora plant... "What is the use of Jiysate ferns and its property?" "it is use for healing severe cram and headache and it is mainly use for healing ."  
  
This went on and on ... After about half an hour... The remaining occupants in the rooms' eyes and mouth were growing wider and wider by the minutes. Not only has Harry answered every question correctly without thinking and much hesitation but with his knowledge with it was over the level Of Mastery... Whatever Prof. Sprout asked him was all beyond the studying syllables of the seventh year.  
  
Finally Harry was finished and was straight away showered with questions like. "Where did you learn all that?" "How did you managed to answer all that stuff" "How did you answer those entire things in less than an hour?"  
  
And this went on and on. in fact Harry was quite surprised at he managed to answer every question let alone that the answer were correct. This really confused him to no end.. How was he supposed to know all of that stuff when he hasn't even read a book about it let alone without even knowing such plants existed..  
  
' I seriously need to find out what's all of this about' pondered Harry..  
  
After minutes of trying to calm everybody down.  
  
"Okay, Harry.. Since you passed your Herbology with spectacularly flying colour.. Would you like to proceed with the following subject. next you will have Transfigurations with Prof, McGonagall..." said Albus with the ever so annoying twinkle in his crystal blue eyes.  
  
And this went on and on until the theory test was done. the staffs were staring wide eye at him. "God heavens wait until the practical part ... then we will see how he fairs" said Sirius with a smirk on his face.  
  
He was going to start the practical tests with Sirius for duelling.  
  
"Hey Harry, have you duelled before? "Asked Sirius mockingly.  
  
"Of course I have... Once with Voldemort and the other with Malfoy." Said Harry also in a mocking tone...  
  
"Then just get on with it" growled Severus impatiently.  
  
"Okay. shall we start Harry" asked Sirius while bowing to each other before starting a proper duel.  
  
Both Sirius and Harry were tense as they don't know what to expect from each other. They were lost in their world trying to find a weak spot for shooting a curse or a hex. They stared at each other like for and eternity. Finally Sirius got tired of waiting for Harry to make the first move. So.  
  
"Expelliamus "shouted Sirius while casting the disarming charm on Harry.  
  
But the surprised of everyone in the great hall, Harry side step it easily and with just the flick of his wand he send a jelly leg curse towards Sirius... The fight was raging between Harry and Sirius for about 10 minutes neither wanted to give up. Finally when Sirius shouted the disarming spell again... He managed to grab hold of Harrys' wand but was unable to stunt Harry because Harry side step the charm easily. then out of the blues.,  
  
'Shit... How am I supposed to get my wand back from Sirius...? 'Thought Harry while evading a curse sent by Sirius still holding his wand.' Maybe if I could just shoot the spell with just wishing for it and pointing my wand arm to channel the magic maybe that should work. well it's worth a try" so Harry shouted and with a lo of concentration  
  
"STUPEFY" a light shot from the palm of Harrys' hand directed to Sirius...  
  
Sirius was unable to put up the shielding charm in time and the spell hit him square in the chest and he fell back like a board as if he was hit by a Petrificus Totalus Spell.  
  
Everyone in the hall was dead silent... You can even hear the pin dropping to the floor. Harry himself was also in total shock. he wasn't expecting anything to come out from his palm with duelling with Sirius.  
  
Prof. McGonagall managed to get her composure back and went to awaken Sirius... "Enervate" she said while pointing her wand toward Sirius' stiff body...  
  
What Harry did was wandless magic... but that was besides the point... He was supposed to have a practical test with Prof Dumbledore to check whether he has the ability to do wandless magic... But with what Harry just produced... I don't think he needs to proof anything to Dumbledore.  
  
Needless to say... Harry was still standing there wide eyed and his hand still up. he was unable to move as he was taking in what he has just done. Finally after total silent this lasted for almost an eternity...  
  
"Ermm... Can somebody explain what has just happened...? I don't think I can understand such situation if you are considering it like it's just as rare as to what happen when my wand connected to Voldemort" asked Harry in a whisper asking no one in particular..  
  
Please review and tell me what you think... Suggestions, flames and critics are welcome... But don't be too harsh on me... Eheheh ( 


	6. The Rest Of The Test

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour (Romance coming up probably next chapter... dunno when)  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed (Eowyn Potter, Chaos kid, Lady Artemis and Black Dragon, ER and anonymous reviewers and the rest)  
  
2. Sorry for the delay... I am very busy with school hence can't do any typing... it's my final year in school and I have a lot of exams and expectations to meet... I won't be always uploading chapters but I'll be uploading once in a while. so be very prepare that I will say that I'm taking almost a year off from writing this story or any stories in particular. I'm so sorry to cause any cliff hangers and hope that you can wait a little longer for the next chapter. Thank you very much.  
  
*"."*= mental link '.' = thought  
  
Chapter 6- The Rest of the Test  
  
"Ermm... Can somebody explain what has just happened...? I don't think I can understand such situation if you are considering it like it's just as rare as to what happen when my wand connected to Voldemort" asked Harry in a whisper asking no one in particular..  
  
"Potter. you better stop gaping and get ready for your next test with me" snapped Severus...  
  
"Right Professor... Will it be a practical or oral test... if you don't mind me asking?" asked Harry timidly under Severus' glares.  
  
"It will be oral and theory... I doubt there will be any straight answers from you knowing that you have abysmal marks I must say" said Snape, voice full of mischief.  
  
"Yes Sir. Shall we start the test now, Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. "Said Severus as he led Harry to the nearest desk and then sat him on an armchair situated not very far away from the said desk." Very well. we shall start now."  
  
"What will you get when you mix Dittany with a pinch of powdered Filibile Leaf" asked Severus. He was hoping Harry couldn't answer such a simple solution.  
  
"We will get an antidote from the poisoning of over concentrated Sangria Pus" said Harry without batting and eyelash.' This is so easy. why won't he ask me harder questions' thought Harry as he knows that the Professor will gain every opportunity to embarrass Harry.  
  
The test went on and on until Severus was to tired to ask any more questions as he asked every possible question he can remember in all of his potion making syllables from year 1-7 , university and masters examinations . Needless to say he's pretty worn out and cranky. Poor Him  
  
*" ahahahahah, Poor Sevy worn himself out with asking Harry questions"* said Sirius trying to contain from bursting into laughter at Severus antics and facial expressions. (Not like he has many of those)  
  
*" Oh, SHUT UP Blacky"* snapped Severus  
  
That last mind speech was so strong that the whole staff heard it... Including Harry... (A/N: my god . Harry has a new ability... I'm so proud of myself).  
  
When that was said, Harry spun around looking directly into the onyx eyes of Severus.  
  
*" What did you just say, Professor"* Harry thought without thinking that he could do mind speech and let the other people with mind speech link be able to hear what he just said.  
  
This was a total shock to Harry as well as the other Professors. Prof. Dumbledore was the first one to break the utter silent.  
  
"Harry, you didn't tell us that you could do mind Speech..." said Dumbledore with the still irritatingly bright glitter in his baby blue eyes.  
  
"Huh? ¿" Harry said.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Next Harry had Transfiguration with Prof. Minerva McGonagall. It's going to be quite a challenge...  
  
" I hope Harry doesn't open a speech link with me, in doing so he might cheat for his oral test on Transfigurations.(A/N: Harry could read her mind for the answer) ." with that she build a thick layer of wall around her mind to block any unnecessary occurrences. "Right then Harry. Shall we begin your test on Transfigurations.. First of all. could you please transfigure this pin cushion into a needle." asked Minerva.  
  
'Sure Professor."Harry then concentrated on changing the appearances of the pin cushion in a needle." with that he said the incantations" Tranfiguro" just in an blink of an eye. a gleaming crystal like needle was floating upright on the spot just where the pin cushion had been.  
  
Needless to say.the occupants of the room went dead quiet not only because Harry transfigured it into a wonderful needle but to have a transfigured object floating in the air is not what you see everyday. REALLY NOT what you see everyday.  
  
'Bloody hell. how did I just do that?' thought Harry. not knowing that the other staffs were having the same thoughts as him...  
  
This went on and on from the syllables in first year until the seventh year and might also be beyond that.until finally they reached the part about human transfiguration and animagi... (A/N: yeah my favourite part)  
  
"okay Harry. now I'm going to give you a potion to reveal your animagi abilities and your animagi form." with that she gave him a vial containing the "Revealo Animagus" potion which is specially concocted and experimented with loads of research from Severus Snape.  
  
Once drank, the potion was designed to form a hologram of your animagi FORMS ..yes forms . if you have one or more animagi forms then it with sort of have a slide show with you forms.  
  
Harry eyed the potion. somehow he knew the potential of the potion and it's qualities. 'oh well, must well just get on with it' thought Harry." Well. here goes nothing" said Harry as he drank the potion in just a swig.  
  
At first nothing happen. they were all waiting with anticipation for the hologram to show if Harry had any Forms . if not, it will be harmless to the drinker. They waited and waited and waited. for two whole minutes the Professors were already sweating with enthusiasm.  
  
Some how it was a disappointment for the hologram never reveal itself after three minutes.  
  
"Don't fell bad Harry. after all not many wizards have animagi forms anyway" comforted Dumbledore as Harry's head bowed down in defeat..  
  
But suddenly Harry jerked violently from where he's standing..  
  
"This is not supposed to HAPPEN, the potion should be drained from the body as vapour if his body doesn't consume it" shouted Severus over the racket  
  
Almost the entire male population in the staff which is Severus, Sirius and Remus. Albus not included as he was trying to put a calming charm on Harry, Filius was also trying to help Albus out with the Charm and Hagrid was trying to calm the female Professors.. Even Remus at being a werewolf was having a hard time trying to restrain Harry on his fight of chaos.  
  
"Maybe he's upset " shouted Sirius to Albus.  
  
"I'm afraid not Sirius. even my calming charm can't get through to him. even though I cast it numerous times already" shouted Albus at a safe distances.  
  
"Then cast it again .." Remus replied agitatedly "I'm loosing my grip already"  
  
Suddenly with a violent jolt of energy. the three of them were thrown to the other side of the room..They managed to steady themselves again to rush to Harry's aid. when suddenly before the others could reach him. Harry floated a feet from the ground then his eyes shot open revealing a pair or glowing emeralds iris in the centre of his now golden mist pupils.  
  
He jerked again for a while in his current position and then right from the centre of his heart shot a silver light and it was gradually become brighter and was forming a hologram of animagies..  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay people. this is the end of the current chapter.. Sorry for the cliff hanger. wait for the next chapter coming your way soon ( heheehh. all reviews and criticisms or flames are welcome.. But not too cruel flames (Adios. 


	7. The Animagi Animagus Suprise

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour (Romance coming up probably next chapter... dunno when)  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed (Eowyn Potter, Chaos kid, Lady Artemis and Black Dragon, ER and anonymous reviewers and the rest)  
  
2. Sorry for the delay... I am very busy with school hence can't do any typing... it's my final year in school and I have a lot of exams and expectations to meet... I won't be always uploading chapters but I'll be uploading once in a while. so be very prepare that I will say that I'm taking almost a year off from writing this story or any stories in particular. I'm so sorry to cause any cliff hangers and hope that you can wait a little longer for the next chapter. Thank you very much.  
  
*"."*= mental link '.' = thought  
  
Chapter 7- The Animagi @ Animagus Surprise.  
  
He jerked again for a while in his current position and then right from the centre of his heart shot a silver light and it was gradually become brighter and was forming a hologram of animagies.  
  
Then suddenly there was a binding light of energy spreading out reaching out towards the whole room. Whosoever that came into contact with this magical from can feel an aura and magical energy so strong that it could throw you into complete awe.  
  
All of the occupants in the room was in shock not only because they were about to review Harrys' animagi forms but to feel the rare and raw power radiating off Harrys' floating body.All that is known in the minds of the Professors were..' WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HARRY '.  
  
Then with another blinding flash, the hologram started showing Harry's forms...  
  
"Remus, Severus, hurry take a parchment and write down the possible animagi forms for Harry" said Albus, voice full of urgency.  
  
"Right.." Both Remus and Severus with quill in hand started writing furiously off the parchment and were still going on from one to another and another.. And other...  
  
After half an hour..  
  
"Albus, my limps are beginning to strain. could you possibly ask Siri to take over" snarled Severus. no wonder he's been grouchy. they haven't stop writing for at whole time plus they were writing all the forms in furious speed.In case one of them tires out. the other will still be able to continue and they would not miss out on any important Animagus forms.  
  
After another 15 minutes.  
  
"Finally, it's done.." Crackled Remus, Sirius and Severus as they slumped back on the armchair in exhaustion.Severus was currently nursing and healing a sprained wrist, Sirius was having a limp hand as he never written this furiously in his life and as for Remus, he just has numb fingers as his ability as a werewolf increases his speed and agility in his wrist movements. well just to put in plain and simple. they are helpless now ..  
  
***************************** The list read on as in like  
  
Tigers (all species) Lions Eagle (all species) (All kind or birds) Falcon Fox Wolf Bear (all species) Snakes (all species) Spiders Leopards Jaguar Black Panther Rodents Dolphin Killer Whale Wild Cat Antelope Kangaroo Crocodile Etc..  
  
Magical Animals  
  
Black Unicorn Pure Unicorn Griffith Hippogriff Anaconda Basilisk Caracas Cat Phoenix Lynx Etc..  
  
And all imaginary animals but what really caught the attentions of the Professors was this animal which they could not identify except Albus. but he's to speechless to say anything. All the while he thought that this magical creature was a legend or a myth.  
  
The hologram of the animal was still hovering in the air as if waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Albus, what kind of animal is that, I don't recognise it.?" Asked a very shocked Minerva.  
  
"I could even hardly consider it an animal. look at it. it doesn't even have a muzzle" said Sirius.  
  
'Oh Heaven Forbid Sirius. Not all animals have muzzles like you. but to agree with you. I'm quite curious to know what kind of creature this is" said Severus  
  
Everybody agreed with him. they were very nervous and well as curious. the only person who was not affected by the curiosity nerves was Albus. He seems to be deep in thoughts. VERY deep in thoughts.  
  
'How could this be. they are said to be extinct about a millennium ago. unless Harry is something that is not what he seems to be." he was brought out of his reveries by a worried Hagrid.  
  
"As my guesses are correct, you want to know what, magical creature that is currently standing still in the hologram .if so... It's best if you all take a seat so that the shocked will not be literally shocking but greatly influents physically." said Albus in a sort of mischievous expression.  
  
"Well as I was saying, Harry now holds the key to earths' survival against evil forces" said Albus making everybody as dumbfounded as ever...  
  
'But you still did not state what kind of creature is this. I think we're straying out of topic. Do you want a cup of strong tea" ask Minerva...  
  
"No. Thank you Minerva.as I was saying. this magical creature here is not just and ordinary common animal." he pauses for a while to take in the expressions of the people in the room".this animal was believed to be extinct for about a millennium and was known as a myth or a legend."  
  
The occupants in the room were gaping shock because not only they only knew how old and wise Albus Dumbledore was but they haven't even heard of this creature before... And it's killing them not knowing what the animal is.  
  
"Alright, alright stop gaping. you look like a bird with potatoes in its beak. but as I was saying. this animal that in which is likely to take its form in Harry's being is the ruler of all beasts of the living and the dead as well as other realms..." 'He was looking at Harry's still form in the air. seeing the pain in his face.. Must be some battle raging inside of him' he thought looking at Harry.  
  
"First of all. this creature represents strength, unity, power, will, love, courage and most of all freedom.this is the exact same creature that saved the world thousands of years ago..i believed that it was merely gaining power over the years and was reborn again in Harry.now, now be patient" he said looking at the lot who was squirming in their chairs..' my, my even Severus looks edgy.'Albus thought while eyeing them individually.  
  
"The form that you see before you is the one and only MAJESTIC DRAGOLIAN" Albus said with pride.  
  
"WOW.. The name is fantastic too" said a shell shocked Sirius.  
Now. this chapter is quite over as it is. due to the reviews and feedbacks of the fantastic and supporting reviewers. I was given more inspiration to upload this chapter faster... Sorry for the previous cliff Hanger. but I need to keep you in suspend to make the story exciting. and once again I thank you for all the support and generous reviews and hope that you will continue reading my fic.. ( Thank you very much and keep posted for the nest chapter coming your way soon. 


	8. The Majectic Dragolian

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed .I'm really really grateful for your responses to my story and I hope to write better chapter .thanks for giving me inspiration. once again thank you to all of those who reviewed my story.  
  
2. Really sorry for the delay. I'm having my examinations next week and can't do much typing. and after that I'll be having a busy week cause of family business. So don't expect a chapter so soon after this one... The next one will probably be loaded next month... Thank you for your co- operation  
  
*"."*= mental link '.' = thought  
  
Chapter 8- The Majestic Dragolian  
  
"The form that you see before you is the one and only MAJESTIC DRAGOLIAN" Albus said with pride.  
  
"WOW.. The name is fantastic too" said a shell shocked Sirius.  
  
"Oh Shut up Blacky. at least the Animagus form is more useful than yours. okay okay. back to Harry... What exactly is that animal besides knowing that it is the "Majestic Dragolian"..." said Severus.  
  
"Well as you can see... I don't .ermm... How do you say it. know exactly what mixture of animals is in this form... could you help me figure out. Please" say Albus with pleading eyes towards the staff asking them to help him figure out what kind of Animagus it is...  
  
"While you help me figure out. I'll look for the book that contains this information we need" said Albus while looking through the Headmaster's library searching for the old book.  
  
"Ahh found it. yes yes. ermm page 10592." mumbled Albus deep in thoughts.. Flipping the pages at a breakneck speed finally the introduction of the animal is found. the picture of the creature is printed on it... the picture was moving and the eye of the creature was staring at them suspiciously...  
  
Finally Albus spoke "The 'Majestic Dragolian' has the head of a Dragon and an almost similar body to a lion.it has claws like a dragon and talons as sharp as the talons of a hippogriff .instead of a body full of scales. it has a mixture of everything. a body covered in scales but are concealed with feathers which are silver and gold near the head and a contras of black at the rear. it has a tail which has a protruding end of sharp spikes covered in horns coated with strong poison."said Albus".Its abilities includes communicating with animals whether magical or not. very loyal to it's familiars and very dangerous and treacherous towards it's foes and mortal enemies especially Dark Lords.it has magnificent power to heal other living things and itself. "When he finished reading that part...  
  
"No wonder he was healed in less than a week. his attainment of this form is what helped him in his healing process. that explains a lot . now that the healing mystery is solved... We can go back to the text... if you please Albus" said Remus...  
  
"Yes, well there's nothing more to be said other than 'always be loyal towards it'. that's all it says.there's another mystery." Albus stopped halfway because Harry was growing rapidly and was growing feathers and scales as well.  
  
"Shit shit shit. what do we do now.. He's already sprouting wings and if we don't move him. we'll be squash in this small room." before Severus could continue with his ranting.  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright light and all of them felt a jerk in their naval.  
  
"Where are we...and what are we doing in the middle of the school ground" asked a greatly shaken Sirius.  
  
"Sirius... I think it has to do with Harry bringing us here." said Remus quite shaken as well as scared as a magnificent Majestic Dragolian was looming over them.  
  
" I think it really was Harry who apparated us here. it seems his form is well aware that he will destroy the castle with his size and so forth brought us here so that he can continue his transformation.' said Albus who is currently still quite shock for being apparated within the school grounds.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but why did he bring us all here when he can apparate just himself to the grounds" asked a very pale Herbology teacher.  
  
"Well. the book did say that he will be loyal and trustworthy to his allies... didn't he Albus" asked Minerva who was almost in the verge to tears seeing Harry at such a accomplishment.  
  
Before anyone could say anything. the shadow that was overshadowing the horizon begun to shrink . smaller and smaller it will go. all of the Professors we now staring at Harry. He seems to change back to his human form and was unconscious but the golden glow was still surrounding him.  
  
"Better get him to the infirmary. I bet Poppy won't be that surprise to see her favorite patient back so soon and besides he might have a magical shock if we don't hurry." said Albus with the annoying twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Filius. if you please. we all have our shocks to many a day. "Said Albus while gesturing the charms professor to levitate Harry to the hospital wing...  
  
They can't touch Harry cause of the bothersome golden glow." why can't that glow just go away so that I can check up on Harry?"Said Sirius in a voice of total exasperation.  
  
While Filius levitated Harry to the infirmary... the rest of the staff were discussing in hush voices about what happened to Harry just now. they were discussing it in Poppy's office much to her annoyance.  
  
Halfway discussing. there was a bright glow coming from the infirmary wards. the Professors quickly rush out to see what was happening.  
  
On one of the beds laid Harry, he was glowing in a sparkling golden aura even brighter than the one before. his hands begun to reach out as if searching for something. suddenly the golden glow disappeared but was instead replaces by a blood ruby red aura. and it was growing in intensity.  
  
Harry begun waking out of bed. suddenly with a split second of bright white flash, his attire was changes from the previous clothes to a dragon hide suit. black scaly pants, a black tank top made of out of comfortable leather embroidered in gold and silver ruins not even Albus understands... to accompany it was a black cape made out of velvet slightly brushing his heels. and he wore calf length boots made out of shiny black Dragon hide.  
  
His eyes shoot open as if expecting something to happen. his eyes were glowing gold but his iris stands out to be a bright emerald green.  
  
Out of the blues. 'Pop' sounds can be heard... in the middle of the infirmary stand three warriors wearing almost the similar thing to Harry's .  
  
Albus recognise them as mages and best of all one of them was his friends. "Ixias. is that really you" said Albus croakily. all the while he thought that Ixias was dead because he has not heard from him in a long time. well now that proves it that he is indeed very much alive and kicking as well as a mage.The said mage, Ixias. turned around and stand shock to the ground as stiff as a stick.  
  
"Albus. is that really you. I though you were dead. this is a miracle." he said while striding towards Albus to give him a brotherly hug." It's been a long time my old friend.I didn't expect to see you again in this lifetime you old cougar" he said jokingly.  
  
Okay that's all for this chapter. I know it's another mean cliffy but don't worry. I'll try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible.( Please read and review to tell me what you think.Once again. THANK YOU. for your generous reviews. The next chapter: Meeting acquaintances 


	9. Meeting acquaintances

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed .I'm really really grateful for your responses to my story and I hope to write better chapter .thanks for giving me inspiration. once again thank you to all of those who reviewed my story.  
  
2. Really sorry for the delay because of writer's block.I've just finished my examinations and I'm really to write again but don't expect another chapter so soon after this one... The next one will probably be loaded next month... Thank you for your co-operation  
  
*"."*= mental link '.' = thought  
  
Chapter 9- Meeting acquaintances  
  
"Albus. is that really you. I though you were dead. this is a miracle." he said while striding towards Albus to give him a brotherly hug." It's been a long time my old friend.I didn't expect to see you again in this lifetime you old cougar" he said jokingly.  
  
"Oh really. Ixias, it was supposed to be the other way round. it's good to see you again "said Albus and with that they parted and trying to compose themselves. "What are you doing here by the way. and with that suit.? I really can't believe you're a mage and you didn't tell me. You sure are full of surprises!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Albus. when I was training. I'm was sworn to uphold the tradition by not exposing the realm that I live in now.as to why I'm here. it's concerning Mr. Potter there. he has a very powerful back ground of magic and he can only be trained by mages as the intensity of his magic can leave the people around him magic less. in other words a muggle.. That is why we need to take him to our realm as fast as possible as his powers are already awoken. If he stays here. you will all be in danger as well as Harry."  
  
"Why is he in danger, Ixias.? I don't really understand. with the level of his powers. he shouldn't be a danger to anything" asked Albus.  
  
" It not that easy Albus. because Harry's magic is untrained. it will have dire consequences if he can't control it . his body will go into a magical shock and might be in coma for the rest of his life leaving him very vulnerable to his enemies who wishes to destroy him" explained Ixias.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but we're not invincible. there are some people in this room who are very much kept in the dark. would you care to explain please" said a very irritated Severus.  
  
"Oh sorry. Ixias this is my teaching staff and my colleagues. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Serena Sprout, Hagrid, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Helena Hooch and Madam Pomphey and everyone. this is my old friend Ixias" said Albus...  
  
"Yes. Yes. it's nice to meet you all. but unto the matter of urgency. we have to take Harry to our realm soon or things might get out of hand" said Ixias on the pressing issue of getting Harry to the other Realm...  
  
"But you can't just take him. this is his home" argued Sirius...  
  
'I'm sorry Sirius but this is out of my hand. I'm just here to retrieve Harry" Apologies Ixias." I wish he won't be leaving this realm behind for the time been but it's for the best.. He has to go and train his powers. please understand" explained Ixias.  
  
"How long will he be gone?" asked Severus  
  
" That I really can't be sure. it all depends on Harry. it usually takes around 5 years.." Said Ixias  
  
"WHAT?? FIVE YEARS!!!!" shouted everybody  
  
" No... no oh dear. don't get me wrong. the time passage in both realms are different. five years there is equivalent to one year here.. So all in all. Harry will only be cut off from this realm for about a year. nothing to worry about" explained Ixias..  
  
"Well now. that depends on Harry whether he is willing to leave this realm for a year. it's going to be hard for this to leave Hogwarts and his Friends. but that's all up to Harry." Said Minerva  
  
"What do you say Harry?" asked Remus as they all turn to look at him.  
  
"Finally. I wonder when will stop to talk about me pretending that I'm not here in this realm at all. literally... It's going to happen soon" said a very annoyed Harry  
  
"Sorry." whined Sirius".But are you really going to leave Hogwarts for the year"  
  
"Yes, Sirius. I'm afraid so. but if what Ixias says it's true then I don't want to endanger the people that I love." said Harry". Please understand Sirius"  
  
"Okay... okay." said Sirius as he turns towards Ixias" What is his possibility of contacting us in this realm. will he be able to" asked Sirius  
  
"I'm sorry everyone. but I'm afraid he must severe all communications in between the two worlds while we are there" said Ixias.  
  
"Well then I must write to the Weasleys and Hermione about this. but before that I want an explanation about this power that I'm having.. You can't expect me to go into another realm which is beyond my knowledge accounting for I didn't even think that another realm existed.So Now. Tell me" said Harry turning his sapphire eyes towards Ixias and the guards demanding an explanation.  
Sorry for this cliff hanger. I really need to go on an imagination drive again. hope to write the next chapter soon... Thank you for understanding ( and PLEASE. key word. PLEASE REVIEW.. I need at least 3 reviews for this chapter to continue with the next. thank you.  
  
Next Chapter: Explanations 


	10. Explanations

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed .I'm really really grateful for your responses to my story and I hope to write better chapter .thanks for giving me inspiration. once again thank you to all of those who reviewed my story.  
  
2. Really sorry for the delay because of writer's block.I've just finished my examinations and I'm really to write again but don't expect another chapter so soon after this one... The next one will probably be loaded next month... Thank you for your co-operation  
  
*"."*= mental link '.' = thought  
  
Chapter 10- Explanations  
  
"Well then I must write to the Weasleys and Hermione about this. but before that I want an explanation about this power that I'm having.. You can't expect me to go into another realm which is beyond my knowledge accounting for I didn't even think that another realm existed.So Now. Tell me" said Harry turning his emerald green eyes towards Ixias and the guards demanding an explanation.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay, Harry. have you ever wonder how some things are just unusual even though you are a Wizard .like some certain skills or power that you have that is unusual for a wizard to personalize. ?" asked Ixias with a serious expression on his face..  
  
"Yes. now that you mentioned it. I always wonder how I'm able to speak parselmouth. and why do I have the ability to ride a broom differently from even the best Quidditch players in the world.?" answered Harry.  
  
"Well. I suggest that you should all take a seat." Ixias said while scanning the rooms' occupants.".this will take quite a long time and it is going to be quite shocking. even Albus doesn't know this piece of information that I am going to share."With that he grinned sheepishly at Albus for always being the know-it-all.  
  
"Well Harry.. Are aware of what a mage is?" asked Ixias looking at Harry for any reaction .Harry slowly shook his indicating that he didn't really understand and urge for Ixias to carry on with the explanation..  
  
"It's quite simple really. A mage is a wizard or witch who can control an infinite amount of power until he or she reaches their limits. A mage is able to do what an ordinary wizard or witch can't do. example. A mage can just cast a stunning curse and the effect will be ten times fold the original power behind what a normal Magic user that cast the spell."explained Ixias while his companions looked undoubtedly surprise at Harry's calm demeanour towards the subject discussed when Harry was concentrating on what Ixias is saying.  
  
"A mage is also able to do wandless magic. as I was saying. the mage is divided into three ranks. which are the normal mage... Supreme mage and last of all the most powerful of all the master mage. "Explained Ixias.  
  
A mage is also sometimes an elementals wielder . the elementals involved are fire, water, earth, wind ,and ice. and supreme elementals will be able to control the element of Dark and Light. and the Master Elemental with be able to control all the seven elements and another element which is the element of Life.  
  
It is very rare to have a mage who can control their elemental powers. that is why most of the mage either stay as ordinary mages or become an elemental and loses their touch with the mages' powers.  
  
Ixias was ranting on and on about the elemental and mages while all of the rooms' occupants were listening very intensely to what Ixias was saying to Harry.  
  
"Well Harry. I'll have to break something very important to you.You are the Hogwarts Founders' Heir" said Ixias timidly while staring at Harry waiting for his acknowledgment.  
  
Silence...  
  
After a very long pause  
  
"Ermm . sorry. can you repeat that again" ask Harry. not really believing what he has just heard  
  
"Harry. you are the founder's heir and well. I'll let you get over this one first before I tell you the other one." said Ixias carefully while mumbling the last part so that Harry can't hear what he said except Albus.  
  
"WHATTTTTT... I'M THE FOUNDERS HEIR.. YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING LIKE I MEAN HOW I CAN BE THE FOUNDERS HEIR. I'M NOT EVEN RELATED TO THEM "hollered Harry not believing what he heard.  
  
And he continued mumbling indecency over the next five minutes while all of the people in the room look on with amusement  
  
"Language . Harry. Language" said Severus calmly...  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS AND THEN WHAT.. NEXT YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME THAT I'M ALSO THE HEIR OF MERLIN." Yelled Harry.  
  
"Well Harry. yes you are correct. you are also Merlin's Heir." Said Ixias with amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT. I DON'T BELIEVE THIS." Shriek Harry in a very high unmanly pitch.  
  
Harry still can't get over what he heard and now. Sirius, Remus, and Severus was rolling on the floor laughing their heads off by looking at Harry expression and his outburst. even Albus and Minerva walk chuckling outright at his face.  
  
Harry eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets  
  
"Harry. Harry calm down for a minute.. I also have something else to tell you.. It is a Prophesy one foretold. it's very important that you listen very carefully to this prophesy recited by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. and yes before you ask about them being mages then yes , they, the founders , all four of them are mages and no Salazar is not a dark Mages.' said Ixias  
  
When Ixias said that all the occupants in the room with the exception of Albus were gaping like goldfishes. yes even Severus was gaping.  
  
"You mean all this while. Salazar Slytherin was not a Dark Wizard. are you mad. that guy is totally evil' said Sirius.  
  
"No. no. I assure you. he is not a dark wizard and let me continue telling the prophesy to Harry as it is of great importants ."  
  
"Well Harry the Prophesy foretold goes like this..."Said Ixias  
******()()()()()()()()()*********  
Well that's all for now and please do review.. The more reviews there is, more inspiration are given to me and therefore. new chapters can be uploaded sooner. and well yes... The minimum number of reviews for this chapter is five so feel free to review..so Please Review. I'm counting on you for support and for the rest of you who reviewed my previous chapters and likes my story. thank you very much. you are my inspiration. ( 


	11. The Prophesy

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed .I'm really grateful for your responses to my story and I hope to write better chapter .thanks for giving me inspiration. once again thank you to all of those who reviewed my story.  
  
2. Those who reviewed thank you.h2opologal, Nicoletta, Iniysa, Artemis Obscure, Emma Thompson, ilo star, Anime Crew, crabb, shdurrani, chaser, CastusAlbusCor, JerseyGirl03 and those who read but did not review.. please review so that I can know my story from your point of view..  
  
Chapter 11- The Prophesy  
  
"Well Harry the Prophesy foretold goes like this..."Said Ixias  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In a time long ago  
  
In a vast land unknown  
  
In a prophesy once foretold  
  
In a world where darkness unfold  
  
The darkness shall rule the world  
  
Until a saviour is born  
  
To a Raven and a Flower  
  
The darkness shall falls  
  
As will the flower withers  
  
And even the Raven is betrayed  
  
So shall the saviour  
  
Who stay hidden  
  
Till his powers awaken  
  
By that time  
  
The raven reconciles  
  
The saviour forgives  
  
But leaves his realm he may  
  
In search of his true heritage  
  
He goes training in another realm  
  
For a while he will stay  
  
Until he can't stand the darkness  
  
Reigning his realm no more  
  
Until he control his elements  
  
He shall possess a mass strength  
  
A valorous of a lion  
  
A wiliness of a snake  
  
A loyalty of a badger  
  
A regal ness of an Eagle  
  
As true as a Phoenix  
  
He shall hold the power  
  
To earth's survival  
  
He shall hold the power  
  
To reign the light  
  
As the darkness falls  
  
In a abyss forever  
  
But danger lurks  
  
For the darkness  
  
Can never be relinquish  
  
He shall hold the key  
  
As the heir of Five  
  
And as a grand war Mage  
  
He will discover  
  
By any means to Destroy the Darkness  
  
He seeks the help of his friends  
  
Whose loyal to him  
  
A bond that can't be broken  
  
By magic or By blood  
  
He shall call upon them  
  
To aid the light  
  
In need of life  
  
He shall call upon his own  
  
In need of cunningness  
  
He shall call upon the Dragon  
  
In need of a strategist  
  
He shall call upon the Fire Lion  
  
In need of a fighter  
  
He shall call upon the Griffin  
  
In need of a grace  
  
He shall call upon the Pegasus  
  
In need of wittiness  
  
He shall call upon the Sphinx  
  
In need of the light  
  
He shall call upon the Unicorn  
  
In need of the darkness  
  
He shall call upon the Wyvern  
  
He shall share all the elements and Life  
  
While his friends shall hold each  
  
The Dragon summons the element of ice  
  
The Fire Lion summons the element of fire  
  
The Griffin summons the element of wind  
  
The Pegasus summons the element of water  
  
The Sphinx summons the element of earth  
  
The Unicorn summons the element of the light  
  
And the Wyvern summons the element of the Dark  
  
Together they shall from a circle  
  
Of Trust and Hope  
  
North, South, East and West  
  
The Majestic Dragonian, Dragon, Griffin and Fire Lion  
  
Shall they control the points  
  
The points in between shall be controlled by the rest  
  
The Sphinx, Pegasus, Wyvern and Unicorn  
  
Together, they shall form the circle of light  
  
The call upon the ancient power  
  
To reign the light  
  
((()()()()))^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*((()()()()))  
  
Hope the prophesy rhymes and make sense cause this is the first time I'm actually writing one. please review and thank you. next chapter ..i shall promise a little more something. ( 


	12. Another shock

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed .I'm really grateful for your responses to my story and I hope to write better chapter .thanks for giving me inspiration. once again thank you to all of those who reviewed my story.  
  
2. Those who reviewed thank you.h2opologal, Nicoletta, Iniysa, Artemis Obscure, Emma Thompson, ilo star, Anime Crew, crabb, shdurrani, chaser, CastusAlbusCor, JerseyGirl03 and those who read but did not review.. please review so that I can know my story from your point of view..  
  
Chapter 12- Another shock.  
  
The prophesy (Previous Chapter)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^((()()()()))^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Okay. wow. did you really take all your time training to memorize the whole prophesy.cool" said Harry in awe.  
  
Ixias was shuffling uncomfortably on his feet as he blushed beetroot at Harry's over observation.Indeed he has memorize the whole prophesy.  
  
While in the background.Ixias' guards and the others were sniggering at this revelation.  
  
"Okay. now back up a second. you said that I was born to a raven and a flower. I can figure out what the flower is as my mum's name is Lily but who's the Raven. my dad was a stag. Unless you're trying to tell me that I am not the son of James Potter. Is that what the prophesy is saying." asked Harry while looking at Albus and Sirius. waiting for them to say at least something  
  
"Sirius. you know something about this, don't you. say something!" asked Harry while looking accusingly at Sirius then Remus. and then his eyes finally landed on Albus.  
  
His eyes weren't sparkling brightly in fact it was like a star burst.. He was twinkling madly away which gives away quite a lot of things  
  
"Well Harry. since you have already been told about the prophesy. indeed that you were born to a raven.and yes James Potter was not you biological father. in fact. he was your father's distant cousin twice removed. "Said Albus while shifting his glaze upon the other three people in the room who knows this secret.  
  
In another few minutes after this the prophesy is said. It's going to be Harry's birthday.  
  
"Well Harry." said Albus while his eyes was scanning through the room and finally landing on Severus then at Harry.".your real father is indeed not James Potter. but it was because of a threat that your real father was unable to unveil himself.Your father knew that Voldemort was after you "  
  
"Somehow. the prophesy fell into Voldemort's hands and therefore he came to kill you because he knew that the saviour was indeed the heir of one of the founders. Naturally he only heir that he knew that related to the Gryffindor line was your mother."said Albus  
  
Everybody in the room was looking at Albus whisking for him to continue as they are also curious as to why Voldemort wanted Harry.  
  
"He knew that either one of Godric Gryffindor's descendants was going to be his downfall so he was out to kill them that tragic Halloween night and after that you know what happen.." said Albus looking sadly at Harry  
  
"So naturally your father wanted to protect you so he."Albus said as he was interrupted by Harry  
  
"Wait. how did I ended up in the care of James Potter who is sort of married to my mum" asked Harry as this really bug his system  
  
"Well your father wanted to protect you and your mother from Voldemort. your father was married to your mother but no one knows about this except a selected few. your father went to James for help as he knew Voldemorts plan and ask James to stage a wedding with Lily.A few months after you were born. you were all to go under the Fidelius Charm."said Albus while looking thoughtful  
  
"After James Potter and my mum .you know. died. how come my father didn't come for me."asked Harry.  
  
"Well Harry. you father wasn't able to take custody of you because of who he is. in your birth certificate showed that James Potter was your father." said Remus pleading for Harry to understand  
  
"But how did I look like my d..James because if I was one year old. I would already resemble my parent's features" said Harry confusingly.  
  
"You do know that you mother was especially fantastic with charms so she did a spell for you to look like James.but there really anything to be change because your father and James were second cousins so the similarity is there."explained Minerva.  
  
"Well if it a concealing charm. then shouldn't it like wear off right about a long time ago" said Harry with a bit of added sarcasm into his voice.  
  
"Well Harry. your mum created the charm to last until your fifteenth birthday. it was accompanied by a potion as your father was very good at potion and your mothers' expertise in charms. the charm cannot be renewed as no one knows what's the incantation "Explained Sirius.  
  
"So basically you are trying to tell me that the charm will were off in another." said Harry slowly while looking at his watch."... A FEW MINUTES" Shouted Harry in panic." this isn't good . are you trying to kill me cause Voldemort can't . how will my real father react to it. does he know that I am even alive. what if he hates me. are I going to look like him.who is my father.please tell me" Harry was rambling on and on...question after question was asked.  
  
Everybody was looking amused at Harry rambling.even Severus was trying to hold back a smile  
  
"Harry.Harry cool down. if not you are going into a shock" said Minerva with mirth in her eyes.  
  
"As I'm about to tell you Harry.the identity of your father will come with a bit of a shock to you because of who he is.I'm asking you a favour to at least give him a chance to explain why he took those actions to protect you."said Albus.  
  
"You mean my father is coming here. you have got to be kidding..." said Harry unbelievingly.  
  
"Now Harry.Promise me you will give your father a chance to explain himself."Albus said trying to get Harry to accept his father.  
  
"Okay I promise.but what if he doesn't like me" said Harry shakily afraid of rejection  
  
"I assure you Harry. your father still loves you very very much.even now" said Albus  
  
As he was going to asked his next question. he felt his whole body shiver .his insides feels all tingly . He felt funny  
  
The whole room was filled with light until they had to shield their eyes from the protruding light.after a few moments he light slowly faded and they open their eyes to look at Harry but he doesn't look like James Potter any longer.he really look like his real father.Everybody in the room gasps in shock especially those who didn't know whom his real father was.  
  
"Okay. stop gawking at me.hand me a mirror I want to see what I look like" said Harry impatiently  
  
Madam Pomprey handed him a mirror.Everyone in the room waited for his reaction.  
  
Severus was very nervous. even Sirius and Remus was especially tense  
  
As Harry was looking in the mirror. his eyes was nearly wide as saucers as the person staring back at him really resembles someone he knew.  
  
Everyone who did know who Harry father was .was looking at Harry with shock.okay it's an understatement.he looks so much like a longer version of a certain potion master currently reciting in the school as a teacher and that someone is just standing a few yards away from the bed.  
  
"OH. MY.GOD.Are you telling me that Professor Snape is MY FATHER" Said Harry as he fainted straight away.  
  
"Hey..i resent that. I don't look that bad.besides . now he knows I'm sure it rejection" said Severus clearly dropping his façade and sadness overcame him.  
  
'OH SHIT' Severus growled in his mind loud enough until all the Order members could hear  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*((()()()()))*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay that's all people.wait till my next chapter.okay okay I know this chapter is short and this story still doesn't make any sense.but please review cause I need some more inspiration to write the next chapter. Until then ciao . ( 


	13. Acceptances

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed .I'm really grateful for your responses to my story and I hope to write better chapter .thanks for giving me inspiration. once again thank you to all of those who reviewed my story.  
  
athenakitty : yes. I though it would make a better plot with  
Ixias being a know-it-all.about Harry accepting Severus as his father .he Might.I'm not sure of the plot yet. Sorry  
  
Chaser : yes.Harry might accept Severus as his father  
  
CastusAlbusCor: Sorry if you didn't like the plot. it's really cute to have Severus gapping over something  
  
Solar : yes.it's gonna be a slight Severitus challenge in this story but I'll continue with the Severitus thingi in his sixth year. After his training  
  
Shduranni : Thank you for reviewing  
  
Luke : Sorry if this isn't what you prefer. but I did state in my first chapter that this will be a slight. a very tiny bit of a Severitus Challenge which includes Severus as Harry's Father. I no. I can't imagine myself writing a slash story when I already stated hat I'm doing a Harry/Hermione in my summary. no hard feelings. you review gave me quite a blow.Don't worry. there won't be mushy mushy details on their lives.  
  
Now. on with the story  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^((()()()()))^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 13-Acceptances  
  
"OH. MY.GOD.Are you telling me that Professor Snape is MY FATHER" Said Harry as he fainted straight away.  
  
"Hey..i resent that. I don't look that bad.besides . now he knows I'm sure it rejection" said Severus clearly dropping his façade and sadness overcame him.  
  
'OH SHIT' Severus growled in his mind loud enough until all the Order members could hear  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^((()()()()))^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Oh come on Severus. it's not that bad." comforted Minerva" I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon"  
  
"Okay. well I guess we'll just have to see about that.Enervate" said Sirius,pointing his wand at Harry  
  
But Harry did not even stir. that must be really been some kind of a knock out.  
  
"Okay. maybe that was not strong enough.EVERVATE" shouted Sirius.trying to get Harry to wake up.  
  
"That was a very powerful waking spell but it won't work on Harry" said Ixias as his glaze swept over Harry." You see this was not really an ordinary knock out.alright, alright. knock out is an understatement. he is practically having a life shock and with his heightened powers. it's hard to wake him" explained Ixias in amusement.  
  
"Okay. then what do you suggest we do to get him to wake up" said Severus  
  
"Impatient are we, Severus" Albus said .a slight smile was tugging at his lips  
  
"Oh shut up" snapped Severus. clearly annoyed  
  
"No need to be alarm. we just need to combine our powers . ready on three. one. two. three.."  
  
"ENERVATE" Everybody who is capable of using a wand shouted.  
  
Harry begun to twitch a little but was still unable to come out of his unconscious state. Everybody was beginning to become annoyed at this.  
  
"Okay we ought to out more power behind the spell.Garith..Eliath. would you mind helping us out a bit" asked Ixias while looking at his two companions  
  
Garith shrugged' Why not. I hope he wakes up" he said 'clearly amusing'  
  
"ENERVATE" all of them shouted with all of their strength they could muster. directed their flow of magic towards the unconscious mage-to-be.  
  
Finally. Harry opened his eyes. he was still in a daze.  
  
"What happen.? I just had this weird dream." said Harry" I just dreamt that Professor Snape is my father and I was some kind of heir to five powerful wizards" At this. he chuckled. "Eheheh. never though about it much.ermm.. Professors. why are you looking at me like that. is there something on my face..." asked Harry.clearly confused at his mentors' reactions...  
  
They were all standing there as stiff as stone .yes even Ixias, Garith and Eliath. They were not gaping because of what Harry was doing or saying... Okay part of what Harry is saying. It was infact because of the power behind the awakening charm to wake Harry up. and now that he is up. he was rambling on about what just happen fifteen minutes ago.it was clear that he was almost in denial. Merlin's beard . he don't even know the reason as to why he fainted.  
  
Finally. even though they all stop gaping like gargoyles (literally) they were looking on with amusement. Severus was having a dreaded time. this news has come at practically a shock to everyone. they all seem to take it calmly.  
  
"The boy must have knocked some screws loose in his head of his while the Imaganis Covertus wore off." mumbled Severus to no one in particular. but they all heard his anyway and chuckled at his antics.  
  
Severus was practically seen fuming because they were all making fun of him.  
  
'Argh.. This I what I always get when I speak my mind. how annoying' thought Severus with a sigh.  
  
Albus walked straight to Harry and recap him on the whole situation again. Harry's eyes were bulging out of their sockets when he heard the last part.  
  
"No.No. it can't be true. he can't be my father. I mean. come on. Harry and Snape on the same sentences let alone just next to each other will put the wizarding world including Voldemort into hysterics and probably give them a heart attack" rambled Harry  
  
"But hey. on second though. it's a good idea. at least. It saves me the trouble to having to kill Voldemort.heheehh" Harry said stating the obvious.  
  
"Harry.you remember your promise me to give him a chance on this. he is very. very new to this concept of having you to accept him as your father. since now. you are already reaching adult hood. you won't be depending on him that much . but it would be to have him as company" said Albus.expressing his point to help Severus and Harry to be at least in a neutral corresponds  
  
"Okay. Professor Snape.Why?" Harry said seriously as he was looking straight into Severus eyes...  
  
Now it was Severus' turn to be very nervous  
  
"Harry. I do not want to lie to you and to myself. but I loved your mother very much that's why I left her in James' care when you were conceived. if Voldemort knew that I would have a child let alone with a Evans. you will be marked with the serpent on the next full moon after your birth." explained Severus looking directly into Harry's eyes  
  
One can never lie when spoken eye to eye..  
  
"But you'll have to convince me that you are not the person you were before. but it's to early to call you by your rightful title. but I would not be ashamed to say that I'm related to you. but I'll give you a chance and start on a friendship and mentor basis for you to gain my trust." said Harry seriously, his eyes boring into Severus' soul to discover any resentment and regret. but he was shocked to find compassion and pride.  
  
"Thank you very much Harry, I really really appreciate that. thank you for giving me a chance "said Severus softly that only Harry can hear.  
  
"My pleasure. now on a more joyful note. when am I leaving?" said Harry directing the question to Ixias.  
  
"We can leave as soon as you are ready. we can get you new supplies in the other realm. but I suggest you say goodbye to those who are close to you. after all you will be leaving the wizarding for a year to train for five years. I'm sure nobody will recognise you when you come back." said Ixias  
  
"Hey. I resent that.I can always sport my godson anywhere. anytime. wanna bet" said Sirius.mischievousness in his eyes.  
  
"Always Mr. Black. I accept. if you can sport him on the spot within the hour that he is back. I'll catch Pettigrew for you. deal" said Ixias with a glimmer in his eyes that only Albus has..  
  
"DEAL" SHOUTED Sirius.  
  
He was so happy that if he can spot Harry next year. he will be free.that much is Certain  
  
"Well Harry. I'll see you later. now I have you discuss a few things with Albus. if you would excuse me" said Ixias  
  
Albus was leading them away from the infirmary to his office.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*((()()()()))^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay that's all for this chapter. please review. I would really appreciate it. thanks again. Hope to post up the next chapter next month  
  
(next chapter : Chapter 14-Preparations.) 


	14. Preparations

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note: 1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed .I'm really grateful for your responses to my story and I hope to write better chapter .thanks for giving me inspiration. once again thank you to all of those who reviewed my story.  
  
Chapter 14-Preparations  
  
Albus was leading them away from the infirmary to his office.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Albus. Harry will need all the support he can get even though he may not be in this realm due to his training in the mages' realm. I hope that all the information about Harry going into another realm doesn't reach unwanted ears. as far as we are concern. could we make a clone of Harry here so that people will not get suspicious. except the chosen ones that know about this situation" asked Ixias.  
  
"Well, Ixias. I agree about your suggestion. I'll get Severus to have the potion ready and I'll get the things needed to prepare another Harry. But I'm afraid it won't be a clone that I want to be made. instead. I'm asking somebody to take the place of Harry here in school until he returns. I believe Sirius is the best choice as he knows more about Harry than us and he is still on the run so nobody will suspect him in the illusion and body of Harry Potter" said Albus  
  
"Well I believe it is settled then. shall I call them up here now. to explain the arrangements made to accommodate Harry's temporary absents in this realm."  
  
"Okay. "  
  
(About 15 minutes after all of them assembled in the hidden room in Albus' office)  
  
"Okay. You all know that Harry is going to train so while he is away. I want to have a duplicated Harry to attend school here as normal. I believe Sirius here is called for the job.Would you accept the position" asked Albus with twinkles in his eyes.  
  
"Yes. I'll be glad to. so when do we start" agreed Sirius eagerly but not too enthusiastically because of the news of Harry leaving was still hovering over his head.  
  
"Oh No.." groaned Harry dramatically." What" said Sirius ".. Sirius is going to be me for the year. do you know how many detentions I will definitely get" answer Harry mockingly.  
  
The whole office was shaking with the laughter of the people inside it.  
  
"Aww.. you mean Harry. I'm hurt. what makes you think I'll get you detentions. I'm just trying to run Severus up the wall to frizzle his nerves.eheheh" Sirius said in a phoney hurt voice.  
  
"You do that Sirius and I'll make sure that I'll make you have detention with Argus Filch for the reach of the year so that you don't go looking for trouble and I'll make my class as miserable as possible for you" sneered Severus but with a amused glint in his eyes that sent shivers down Sirius' backbone.  
  
"You can't do that.I'll retaliate even more. "But before Sirius could continue his ranting.  
  
"I believe that you've got the worst grades for potions and if I'm not mistaken you are totally hopeless in anything regarding potions" countered Severus...' eheheh... Who's tougher now? Chump'  
  
"Argh. you're mean" pouted Sirius  
  
"Of course. I have a reputation to keep" said Severus.  
  
The whole office quake with laughter with Sirius and Severus bickering as though they were still in school .okay they are in school but not technically studying as students except Sirius who is pretending to be studying.  
  
After they have quietened down.  
  
"Now I really have a reason to worry" said Harry as the others chuckled as he sighed  
  
"No worries Harry. you'll be back in no time at all. after all you're going to be about a year away from here but seven years away if looking in the perspective of the other realm. anyway. we must hurry if we are to arrive in the other realm by tomorrow at dawn. it's going to be a tiring journey so be prepared and only bring the things that you deemed just necessary. you can get the rest of your supplies in the other realm. "Explained Ixias while consulting his everlasting magical sundial (even if there is no sun. it still works. of course its magic).  
  
"Well. when do we have to leave here." asked Harry.  
  
"Well it's almost lunch time so we'll travel by nightfall so it's harder for spies to track us if they are going to try anyhow." replied Ixias.  
  
"Okay then I'll go get my stuff. will I need to bring my broom and invincibility cloak just in case" asked Harry.  
  
"Sorry, you can't even bring any of those. many just your wand and we'll have you cast a strong illusion charm on Sirius' wand to make it look like Harry's" said Albus sending a apology mentally to Harry as he knew that Harry was rather attached to his father's invincibility cloak and this Firebolt.  
  
"Okay then. I'll just go packing now. Sirius, will you help me. I'll still need to brief you about myself and lay down the ground rules as well as the rules above the ground." replied Harry cheekily.  
  
"Hey."said Sirius as he playfully swapped Harry's head but all he met was thin air." where did he go..." looking around for a sign of Harry  
  
But Harry was already out the door before Sirius was even able to come to his senses to realise that he was already on his way to his dormitories.  
  
Back in the office. there was pin-dropped silence and only Sirius' muttering was heard.  
  
"Sirius. Harry has already left the office" said Albus ..looking highly amused by Sirius' lack of attention span and he was looking dastardly confused.  
  
"Sirius. I believe that Harry should be there even faster than your four legs could when you are quite stuck here not knowing where to go" said Remus in a singsong tone as he avoid a playful punch coming his way courtesy of Sirius.  
  
The whole office once again shook with mirth.  
  
^*^*^^*^*^*^*  
  
Back in the Gryffindors' boys dormitory  
  
*^*^**^**^*^*  
  
"Now. where did Sirius go. he was supposed to be here a long time ago." pondered Harry after waiting for fifteen minutes..  
  
"Boo." came a spooky raspy voice from behind Harry.  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh..." screamed Harry. apparently. his whole voice seemed to be heard all over the castle as it was ricoted off the stone walls of the castle.  
  
" Don't you bloody hell do that ever again. not in a million year will I be able to survived that. no one could except maybe for yourself" shouted Harry looking at Sirius who was rolling over and laughing like mad all over the floor.as Harry was grasping at his heart trying to calm it down. but to no avail  
  
But before Harry could continue his shouting.. Thundered footsteps were heard from the common room heading to the dormitories .  
  
"What happened" asked Remus as he flung open the door. hot on his heel were Severus.  
  
"Hmmmm." frowned Severus as he was taking in what he was seeing in the room. "Was it deemed necessary to scream that loud Harry?" asked Severus looking at Harry who was wide-eyes and pale and still clutching his heart like holding on to dear life..  
  
"Try staying in a empty dormitory on summer and somebody coming in quietly behind you to scare you out of your wits" replied Harry speaking rather quickly as he was shaken up quite a bit but his heart beat has slowed down.  
  
"And I supposed that it was Sirius' doing" asked Remus. clearly trying not to laugh..  
  
But in the end  
  
"Oh Bugger" and they all laugh again, except Harry who was still calming down from the ordeal.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay. that's all folks.. Sorry but this one is quite boring. but please review and wait for my next chapter. ( thank you very much for those of you who reviewed. 


	15. Saldaea

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings.  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note:  
  
1. I thank you all for your responses to those of you who reviewed .I'm really grateful for your responses to my story and I hope to write better chapter .thanks for giving me inspiration. once again thank you to all of those who reviewed my story.  
  
2. Sorry for the long absents cause I was having my SPM (O-levels, year 11, LCE) trial exams for the past month. Sorry if I took too long for writing this chapter. thank you.  
  
*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 15- Saldaea.  
  
After Harry finished packing..  
  
They were down in the door of the castle...  
  
"Okay everybody. I guess this is it. I'll see you all in another years' time."said Harry while looking at their faces one by one.  
  
They were very blur and was looking at Harry for an explanation as they were confused on which time reference Harry was referring to.it's either the mages realm or the earth realm.  
  
"Ermm. care to elaborate please." asked Albus grinning at Harry" they are quite confused as to which time you are referring to".  
  
Harry just standing there and giving them the 'are-you-dumb-or-just-plain- stupid-or-are-you-trying-to-irritate-me' look.  
  
"Okay. since some of you are quite living in the seventies. I'll see you in a year time following this realm and another seven in the other realm.. Get it?" Replied Harry sardonically.  
  
"No need to get cocky with me Harry..." threatened Sirius.  
  
"Yah yah.Good bye" said Harry as he turn around heading towards Ixias and the rest who was standing in the middle of Hogwarts' grounds.  
  
As Harry reached Ixias  
  
"Harry. I'm going to open a portal now, it's going to connect us to the mages realm. while in the portal. I need you to keep your limbs as close to you as possible to prevent any permanent damage done to your body. now before I begin. any questions regarding your journey to the other realm" Ixias said as he was preparing to open the inter-realm portal.  
  
"No, sir. shall we begin "said Harry quite calmly even though he has a small sadness in him about leaving his friends and realm behind.  
  
"Very well" said Ixias .  
  
Ixias did a fast movement with his hands. a few flicks with his wrists and creating strange symbols with his fingers. a small ball of light was gathering in the middle of his clasp hands. The energy or pure blue light was growing bigger and bigger by the second. until it was as big as a quaffle. He threw the energy ball in front of him as far away from him as possible.  
  
Right there. the ball of blue light expanded until it was an archway about ten feet high and 5 feet in length.  
  
Harry can sense the pure energy given off by this archway. it was like feeling the splashes from the oncoming waves of an aura.  
  
"Wow." was all Harry could say...  
  
"Okay then Harry. just walk through the archway and we'll be in the other realm before you know it" said Ixias as the other two mages walked through the archway.  
  
"Okay. see you on the other side" said Harry as he turn to look at Hogwarts and the people gathering beneath it one last time before walking through the archway.  
  
He could clearly see tears running down Prof. McGonagall's cheeks and the solemn looks from Sirius, Severus and Remus and the resigned look from Albus.  
  
'I have to go through this.Here goes nothing' though Harry as he walked through the archway without another glance behind.  
  
"Goodbye" he mumbled as he passes the archway leading to the other realm.  
  
The wind picked up the solitude word and carries it forth to the wizarding world that was left behind this very day by Harry Potter. the boy-who-lived until the right time he was to return to this realm as a Saviour once more.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Another Archway was opening in the forest of Aldora..  
  
Harry stumbles out of the archway and brushed off the dirt that was on his clothes when he fell after coming through the archway.  
  
All Harry could do was gap the view that greeted him "WOW"  
  
But Harry was struck out of his reveries when Ixias stumbled out of the archway only to pummel straight into Harry who was still standing right in front of the entrance.  
  
"Ouch. ouch ouch." said Harry and Ixias  
  
"Serves you right, Harry. you shouldn't be standing in front of the door way" said Ixias." Now. I hope you are finished gawking enough at the forest. they don't like it very much. when you're ready. we'll start hiking to the castle"  
  
"Alright, alright. don't need to get sarcastic" answered Harry.  
  
'Shall we." said Ixias leading the way.  
  
'this is going to be a long hike' thought Harry.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After 5 hours of hiking and absolute boredom.  
  
*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Oh for the last time, Harry. we're not there yet" said Ixias clearly annoyed.  
  
"But it's been five hours. how much more tracking." Harry snapped/  
  
"Just another 10 minutes we'll reach the city.." Said Ixias.  
  
Harry just gave him the 'Do-You-Think-I'm Stupid" Look. with a raised Eyebrow.  
  
Clearly with the way Harry was looking at him." Oh Alright. another half and hour." Ixias said with a sigh.  
  
'Boy. if Harry can see through Ixias thoughts. he's is going to be one heck of a powerful mage.'thought one of the guards accompanying them  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After half an Hour  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They finally reached a clearing.  
  
Right in front of them was .  
  
"We're here" proclaimed Ixias.  
  
"After six hours you brought me all the way to nowhere." said Harry. keeping his anger in check..  
  
All that stood before their eyes was a vast Meadow.  
  
The guards chuckled. so did Ixias.  
  
"Harry. Look to your extreme left' said Ixias.  
  
Harry did so and his breath was taken away by the beauty of the city ' WOW'  
  
"Harry. welcome to Saldaea"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay okay. that's all folks. thank you for waiting for so long.. I'm so sorry. please review after reading./.. Thank you.. 


	16. The Council of Mages

Harry Potter and the order of the Mages  
  
Disclaimer: All character mention in Harry Potter books belongs to J.K Rowlings...  
  
Genre: Action/ Adventure/ Drama/ and a slight bit of humour  
  
Note:  
  
1. Hello all... I've already finished high school and I am ready to come back and post more chapters to satisfy your curiosity for my story...  
  
2. So so sorry for the long update... been busy lately ... taking my driving license soon...ahahahahah... and having lectures at college.  
  
3. for all of those who reviewed... thank you very much for the reviews...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 16- The council of Mages  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Harry... welcome to Saldaea"  
  
"This whole island is one big city... hope you don't get lost when you attend your classes..." said one of the guards.  
  
"Now Harry ... we need to bring you before the council of mages to decide your fate here" said Ixias  
  
"Wait, wait, wait... hold it... decide my FATE... I thought my fate was already decided when I left my realm.... It's just to come here... train... and then go back... no strings attached" Harry rambled.  
  
"Ah... well... it's not exactly the way you are thinking Harry... there are rules here that must be obeyed no matter what the duty of the one foretold. You see Harry... you are to be brought to the council to decide the masters that you'll be studying under and what type of lesson you are to partake during your stay here... "Explained Ixias.  
  
"Oh... and pray tell when were you going to tell me if I did not freaked out back there" asked Harry as he followed Ixias through the city toward the Royal Plaza Eberou.  
  
"Ermm... maybe just outside the council room door... a minute just before going in" replied Ixias meekly, waiting for Harry to blow his top.  
  
Harry just sigh and accepted the fact that strange things always happened around him and the people around him would also follow the flow...  
  
'Someone must have created all these scenarios just to make my life miserable...'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
In the Council Room  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"The time has come to decide young Harry's fate..."said Eldora.  
  
"Yes... he has arrived here to fulfil part of his destiny." Replied Ardros.  
  
"Okay, sorry to spoil your serious mood people... but please, doesn't mean that we're slightly older than Albus Dumbledore, we have to be serious all the time. Lighten up" Matrim, the youngest of the council said in a mock scolding tone.  
  
"Argh... you always like to spoil the moment don't you, Matrim...., we're the COUNCIL that's why... you furry Brained Llama" countered Georhana, the Snape- version of this realm.  
  
"So what... I don't want anybody calling me the old coot just because of my stern expression" countered Matrim as hotly.  
  
"Stop it, the both of you... you're acting like five year olds... I have no idea how the both of you earned a place in the council" snapped Orlion.  
  
"Yeah well, you know... you're the one who voted me in" replied Matrim cheekily.  
  
"ENOUGH... we are gathered to the council this day to discuss about our newest charge, Harry Potter. Can you please act like you're an adult until this council is adjourned, Thank you" said Anaiya sharply.  
  
*************************************  
  
Back to Ixias and Harry. Ixias is leading Harry towards the council hall.  
  
*************************************  
  
"So... who are the Elders exactly... why am I going to meet them instead of a normal...." Said Harry.... Thinking of a way to put it quite nicely....'slave master'..."Head Instructor".  
  
"Well Harry, the Elders make important decisions for certain individuals visiting our realm... They will decide what to teach you... the duration of your stay here so that you don't have to look much older when you go back to your realm. They will also decide to which level of education you will be receiving because there are some magic here that is not ready to be shown in your world yet" explained Ixias in a lecture tone.  
  
"What do you mean by the level of magic... isn't there like just the strongest form of magic and the weakest form of magic... I don't see why magic needs level classification. It's still magic after all" said Harry.  
  
"That's what you think... but I won't go into detail about the explanations... I'll just leave it to your assigned master intellect. Now... any last words before we go in" asked Ixias as he stopped in front of a gigantic double door carved and place into position directly from the trunk...  
  
"Actually..." said Harry but before he could finish...  
  
"Alright then... let's go in" Said Ixias cutting Harry off and pushing open the doors inwards.  
  
Harry squint his eyes at the abrupt shine of light from the gap of the opening doors. As he opened his eyes slowly, his jaws hung loosely from its hinges. His eyes bigger that saucers. 'WOW' Harry thought but that's the understatement of the century.  
  
"Welcome Harry, to the Sphinx Hall of the Royal Plaza Eberou." Said Orlion  
  
"We are the Mages Council"  
  
^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay... okay... I know I've taken a extremely long time to update this chapter... but hey you know... I did upload... I'm having exams next week.... I'm doing this chapter for the people who can't wait any longer... like a certain Artemis I just got off the phone with... so here's the story for you... sorry it's short... so ... please read and review... 


End file.
